


I'm Terrified

by theotherlucifer



Series: Lucifer One-shots [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, One-Shot, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherlucifer/pseuds/theotherlucifer
Summary: Slightly different ending for 4x03 (O, Ye of little faith, Father)(regarding Chloe's betrayal)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561798
Comments: 15
Kudos: 100





	I'm Terrified

Lucifer had been crying. And drinking. Mostly drinking. He sat on his red leather couch thinking over and over, wondering, why? Why did _she_ want to send him back to Hell. WHY? After _everything,_ he had done for her.

And then the elevator dinged and he sighed. _I don't want to hear it,_ he thought.

"Hi," Chloe said shyly as she walked into the penthouse. "I arrested Father Kinley, so you don't have to worry about him coming after you anymore."

_Are you serious?_ Lucifer thought.   
"I don't care that he was trying to hurt me." He said looking down. He sighed, trying to remain calm although he felt so hurt.  
"I care that you were." He said looking up into her eyes sadly.

"Lucifer, you have to understand that after I saw you saw your face I had to get away to process things you know? And somehow I ended up in Rome." Chloe tried to explain.  
"Kinley found me and obviously I shouldn't have confided in him, but, you know, at the time it felt like he understood what I was going through."

_I thought you knew me. I thought you wouldn't do this to me._ Lucifer said internally.

"He said you found him." He responded.

"He's lying."

Lucifer scoffed. "There's a lot of that going around."

"Well, yes I..." Chloe's voice quavered. "I did lie to you and for a moment, I was helping him try to send you back to hell."

Lucifer really had to squash down the pain and anger he was feeling in that moment.  
"How could you do that to me?" Lucifer spoke, his sadness and pain only increasing. "To me?!" He yelled, and tears began to pool around his eyes.

"Because I'm terrified!" She screamed back at him, silent tears trickling down her face.

Lucifer could almost feel his heartbreaking in that moment and he struggled to hold back his tears.

"You are the _actual_ devil." Chloe continued. "I mean every story of good and bad from throughout history, throughout time, says that you are the embodiment of evil." She stammered. "And how am I, Chloe Decker, a nobody supposed to deal with that?–"

"How are _you_ supposed to deal with that? I've told you the truth from day one!" Lucifer screamed, his pain and anger getting the best of him. "You kept working with me. And- And you _chose_ not to believe me. You have seen me lift grown men with ease Chloe. You even saw me get shot and survive. It was your choice not to believe me. You could have tested my blood. But you didn't. You chose to throw it away. You don't have anything to 'deal' with. I'm the same fucking person I always have been." Lucifer said and his voice broke as he did. His face was now a wet mess and his eyes were bloodshot.

  
"I– I never lied to you. I protected you at all costs. I died for you. TWICE. And what I get in return is you betraying me. Trying to send me back to a place I hate. A place I am still trying to forget."

"You died for–" Chloe started but Lucifer didn't let her finish, he was not going to start _that_ conversation, especially not now.

" _You_ ask how you are supposed to deal with what I am? How do you think I feel? I was banished from my family! I was thrown out of my _home_ and forced to rule the nightmarish pit that you can't even begin to imagine. Every sin Chloe, every one of humanity's wrongdoings, get blamed on ME! You aren't the fucking victim here Chloe. I– I can't believe– _You_ –." Lucifer cried between sobs. Lucifer was crying so much now and he could no longer speak properly. He was in so much pain. Chloe was crying too. She looked so sad and afraid of what Lucifer might do to her that it made him hurt more.

"I am sorry that you are terrified of who I am, Chloe. I am sorry you don't like the real me. Well, I don't like who I am either." Lucifer screamed. "But, but I thought that you, of all people, would accept me," Lucifer whispered under his breath. 

"I– You have no idea how much I want to accept you," Chloe sobbed.

"But could you?" Lucifer taunted, his face transforming into the scarred red figure.

"I- I don't know."

Lucifer smiled sadly. "Then I have my answer." 


End file.
